


FIRSTS

by fitemehwanghyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First AO3 Post, because i’m soft, chan is a supportive cousin, changlix is soft, let me know if i should add something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitemehwanghyunjin/pseuds/fitemehwanghyunjin
Summary: he was always there for him and felix couldn't have asked for a better best friendorchangbin is felix's first everything





	FIRSTS

1\. friend.{7}

Felix sighed lazily as his eyes scanned the classroom. The empty classroom.

Like every parent wanting to make a good impression, Felix's mom woke him up exceptionally early to avoid being late on his first day at a new school. And because of that, the seven-year-old was sitting in the back of his classroom at a desk labeled with his name an entire half hour before classes even began.

The teacher had been kind enough not to voice his complaints at a student being there extra early, successfully easing the young boy's nerves. He already felt like an outcast, being new and all, and definitely didn't need his teacher hating him. So when his teacher handed him some art supplies and told him that he would be back and to try not to mess up the classroom, Felix nodded eagerly and silently vowed not to move a muscle and to keep his focus on his drawing.

The seven-year-old hadn't even flinched when he heard the door open a second time, assuming it was his teacher.

Felix was drawing a butterfly. In his opinion it  was a masterpiece. Despite it being noticeably lopsided, asymmetrical, and poorly colored, Felix was working on it like he was Picasso.

"That might just be the ugliest butterfly I've ever seen," a small voice piped from beside him. Felix yelped in fear, facing the owner of the voice with wide eyes.

The boy was a tad bit taller than Felix, with dark hair and dark eyes. Felix didn't miss the band-aid on his left cheek. His yellow shirt had a stain on it, probably from what he had for breakfast and he was holding a Pokémon lunchbox.

Felix pursed his lips. "M-My cousin says beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Well, your cousin must have bad taste in art," the boy stated, taking a seat next to Felix. "Trust me when I say, that butterfly is kinda ugly."

Felix pulled his lip in between his teeth, debating on whether or not he should be mean back like his older cousin Chan had told him not to do when people were mean. Chan insisted on being nice to everyone but Felix wasn't sure he could live up to the same expectations. Not when someone was being mean to him on purpose. And for absolutely no reason.

"Since you know a lot about art, show me how to draw and un-ugly butterfly." Felix challenged, pushing the paper and colored pencils the boy.

Band-aid Boy shrugged, picking up the pencils to begin sketching. Felix watched in awe and was absolutely amazed by the finished product.

"Your butterfly is uglier than mine."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Well then it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault that you can't draw?!"

"You're pretty and you distracted me!"

Felix looked at the boy, unable to come up with something to counter that.

"Am I really? Or are you just making up excuses for not being able to draw well?" Felix questioned, narrowing his eyes at the boy next to him.

"It's true though! You are pretty!" Band-aid Boy exclaimed, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Prettier than that butterfly you drew."

Felix rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. "You're really funny."

"My mom says I'm really honest and people like honesty!"

"I'm Lee Felix." Felix introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake, which Band-aid Boy gladly accepted.

"I know," he stated, pointing Felix's name on the desk. "I'm Seo Changbin."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

 

2\. kiss.{12}

Saturday nights were Felix's favorite nights. Mostly because being friends with someone for as long as Felix and Changbin had been friends meant frequent sleepovers and Felix absolutely adored his (barely) older friend.

This Saturday was no different, both boys lounging in Felix's living room watching movies on the younger's laptop. It was Changbin's turn to choose and he had put on this particular movie, a rom-com, and they were both immersed in the film until it got to a kiss scene. Felix's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ew, gross!" Felix whined, turning his head away from the screen to look at Changbin. The elder was also looking at Felix, his eyebrows raised in a teasing manner.

"Don't be such a baby, Felix. It's just a kiss." 

Felix sat up to look down at the still-lying-down Changbin, who was clearly amused by Felix's childish behavior.

"Just a kiss? Hyung, do you hear yourself? Kisses are nasty. Chan says they lead to baby-making."

Changbin huffed in annoyance, sitting up to look Felix in his eyes. "Has Chan ever kissed anyone?"

"Mhm! He said that it wasn't as nice as the movies made it seem."

"Maybe Chan's just a bad kisser."

Felix gasped. Bang Chan? His cousin? Being bad at something? That was absolutely impossible in the twelve year old's mind. He looked up to his cousin so there was no way he was bad at anything. Felix was offended.

"How would you know the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss?" Changbin hadn't answered, just turned back to face the laptop. "Have you kissed someone before?"

"That's such a weird question to ask someone, Felix. I'm not answering that."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Again. I'm not answering that."

"Who was it?"

Changbin opted to be silent and Felix scoffed. The freckled boy snatched Gyu (Changbin's stuffed Munchlax that he swears up and down he can't sleep without) out of Changbin's arms and rushed to the kitchen.

"Felix!" Changbin ran after his best friend and was appalled when he saw Felix dangling his most prized possession over the sink. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Tell me then!" 

"Why should I? You'll just blow things out of proportion like you're doing now!"

"I'm just hurt you're not trusting me enough to tell me if you kissed somebody or not!"

"Fine! I didn't kiss anyone! Are you happy?!"

"Very." Felix stated, tossing Gyu back to his hyung.

"You're a monster, Lee Felix." Changbin mumbled, catching Gyu with frantic hands and cuddling the Munchlax close to his chest.

The two boys walked back to the living room and sat down on their sleeping bags. Silence fell over them as they continued watching Changbin's rom-com. After the third kiss, Felix felt the urge to want to try it.

"Hyung." Changbin tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Felix, who was staring at him with his lip between his teeth.

"Yes?"

"Can we try it?"

"Try what? Kissing?"

The younger nodded shyly and Changbin stared him down for a few seconds. "Sure. It can't be too hard can it?" Both boys adjusted their bodies so that they were sitting up and facing each other.

Changbin leaned in slowly, his eyes never leaving the younger's as he pressed their lips together . The kiss was gentle and it happened way too quickly for any of them to feel anything.

"That's it?" Felix asked, a pout on his lips.

"That's it, I guess," Changbin stated with a smile.

Felix nodded and leaned in once more, pressing his lips against Changbin's again. This time he held it for three seconds and when he leaned back, the thirteen year old was hiding his face in Gyu.

Giggling softly, Felix turned back to the movie. Felix liked kisses.

 

3\. crush.{16}

If there was one thing Felix would admit to, that would be the fact that he's a scaredy cat. Scary movies? He could never get past the first jump scare. Scary video games? The tutorials made his hands shake. Halloween? The boy wouldn't even look out the window if someone asked him to.

But when Changbin asked Felix to go to Hyunjin's Halloween party, who was Felix to say no to his best friend?

However his inability to tell Changbin no had landed him in this predicament and he absolutely regretted all his life choices as he stared into the woods, hands shaking because he was terrified. But then again, it was either a lone walk in the woods or prank calling his dad by telling him he had accidentally murdered someone.

And Felix couldn't do the latter.

"Just scream if you need help," Hyunjin chuckled, pushing Felix forward. The orange-haired teenager stumbled a bit before whipping his head around to glare at Hyunjin. 

"He's right, you know," Seungmin said from beside Hyunjin. "I heard that the forest was haunted by the ghost of some lady who was murdered on Halloween night and every year, she claims a new victim to join her in her pain and suffering."

If Felix hadn't been scared before, the sixteen-year-old was definitely scared now. The color drained from his face as he turned his head back to the woods.

"Stop scaring him, assholes," Changbin piped,  reaching up to cup Felix's cheeks. Felix smiled a little at the action, as it reminded him of when he had first grown taller than the older and how pissy Changbin's mood had been for the first few hours after having to look up at his dongsaeng. "You've got this, scaredy cat. But scream if you need me and I promise I'll come to your rescue like the good hyung I've always been."

Felix snorted and pushed his best friend always from him, but nodded nonetheless. 

"See you in fifteen minutes, Felix." Hyunjin teased, and Felix began walking.

Felix's walk had began calmly for two reasons. The first being the lack of wildlife near the edge of the woods, therefore reducing the number of things that's could jump out and scare the living daylights out of him. The second being that he could still see the light from where his friends were watching him. The light made him feel less alone and made his dare slightly less scary. But the deeper he had gotten into the woods, the less light he saw, and the more his nerves seemed to get the best of him.

Almost as soon as he couldn't see the light anymore, Felix heard a crunch to the left of him. He froze, his eyes widening as he held his breath to see if he could hear it again. But there was nothing. 

Get it together, Felix! 

The teenager shook his head and continued walking. He was wringing his hands together, a habit that his parents and Changbin were working hard to get him out of. In his defense, it was better than Changbin's habit of biting things like his fingers or Gyu's ears. 

Being lost in his thoughts, Felix was unaware of the presence behind him and everything went bad when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and someone's breath on his neck.

Now if Felix was thinking properly, he would have been able to piece together that his friends were simply playing a Halloween prank on him, considering they had made it their mission to tell him some scary story about the woods right before he walked into it and Jisung had magically disappeared on them. But Felix wasn't thinking properly and whoever had just touched him ended up getting kicked right in the face. With adrenaline coursing through his veins at the thought that he had just kicked a murderer, Felix took off running.

He hadn't known how long he'd been running before he was out of breath and needed to stop. He glanced around at his surroundings and his breath picked up once more. 

Felix was lost. 

Tears pooled in his eyes and as pathetic as he had thought it was for him to start crying, he couldn't help it when the first tears fell from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. At that point there was only one thing he could do.

"Changbin!" Felix started wailing. Not his proudest moment, but at that moment the only thing running through his mind was that Changbin has promised he'd come to him if he screamed for help and Felix definitely needed help.

Felix had been yelling for some time, long enough for his voice to become hoarse but not long enough for it to be rendered useless. He was sitting down on a rock and staring at the ground, tears leaking onto the leaves beneath him. He was humming a song that he and Changbin liked as his arms wrapped securely around his knees and it was enough to soothe his nerves.

"—Lix?! Felix, where are you?!" 

"Changbin?!" Felix hopped to his feet and ran in the direction of his best friend's voice. The moment he saw a light shining in his face, he broke down again. 

The shorter of the two wrapped Felix into a hug, squeezing tightly as he let the younger sob into his neck. He caressed Felix's neck, easing him into calming down and peppered his forehead and cheeks with kisses when Felix had calmed down enough to remove his face from the crook of Changbin's neck.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Felix." Changbin whispered, grabbing onto Felix's hand to guide him back to the house. "I should have never brought you to this party."

Felix's heart squeezed. He wanted to let the older know it was okay and that it wasn't his fault but his voice wouldn't work.

"I punched Hyunjin in the face by the way. I hadn't known they sent Jisung in here to scare you. He was apparently waiting on the trail for ten minutes, ready to scare you. I would've kicked his ass too but you had already done that yourself."

Maybe it was the way he was holding his hand or the way his voice was soft even though they were the only ones there and he didn't have to whisper. It could have been the way he had went out his way to search for him on his own, despite his nervousness because Felix felt the bite marks on his hand. It might have been the way Changbin had embraced him or the way he kissed his face, but Felix's heart did something.

It skipped a beat.

The younger's breath hitched and Changbin immediately stopped walking to face him.

"Are you okay, Lix?" 

Ba-dum.

"Yeah." The younger croaked, his face heating up as he gently squeezed Changbin's hand. "I'm alright. Thak you."

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, Felix's heart occasionally losing its cool whenever Changbin squeezed his hand to console him. When they reached Hyunjin's house, everyone refused to make eye contact with Changbin and Felix.

Everyone who wasn't a close friend had already left, being kicked out when Changbin freaked out. Jisung was looking sad as he held a pack of peas to his nose, which was thankfully not broken. Felix mouthed an apology and Jisung gave him a thumbs up. Seungmin was tending to Hyunjin's black eye, both looking extremely apologetic as Changbin grabbed his and Felix's jackets.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Seungmin whispered. "Get home safely."

Felix nodded in response and Changbin gently guided the younger out of the house and down the road to his house.

"I'd take you home right now but your parents would have my head if they saw how terrible you look right now."

Felix let out a watery laugh, shoving he best friend to the side.

"Even like this, I still look way better than you."

"That you do."

Ba-dum.

They arrived and showered before setting up they're sleeping bags in Changbin's living room before grabbing the older's laptop to watch some cutesy movies to take Felix's mind off of things.

Halfway through a movie Changbin fell asleep on top of Felix, his face pressed into the crook of Felix's neck and Gyu pressed to his chest.

Felix felt his heart do a thing for the umpteenth time that night and he texted Chan to ask for advice on heart palpitations to which Chan simply responded to by saying Felix had a 'fat ass crush' on his best friend.

Looking down at Changbin once more and feeling his heart do things once again, Felix knew he couldn't deny it.

4\. time.{18} → skip if you don't like smut

The year of Felix's eighteenth birthday seemed to be the year everyone became interested in sex and exploring their sexuality.

Most of them had moved out of their parents home, him included as he had managed to get an apartment with Changbin near the college they attended, and that meant a new sense of independence and adulthood.

It started with Chan, who was apparently living his best life at college. He had met his current boyfriend, Kim Woojin, there and was the happiest Chan Felix had ever seen him be. 

Felix was also unlucky enough to walk in on them in the middle of having sex and is now forever scarred by his cousin's face mid-orgasm.

Next was Jisung, who was apparently into older guys because he had a thing going on with the student teacher in his biology class. Felix also came to realize how small the world is when Minho turned out to be Chan's best friend and roommate. 

Yet luck was definitely not on Felix's side one night when he spent the night at Chan's for his WiFi. He had been minding his business, watching a movie on his phone in the dark living room on the couch when the front door slammed open.

There was a lot of stumbling and wet noises, which Felix was honestly trying to ignore by hoping whoever it was would take it into the back and leave him in peace. That unfortunately wasn't the case when Minho and Jisung, in their frenzy to strip each other naked, fell onto the couch while making out. 

Only problem was that they fell on Felix and now the ginger can't shake the memory of Jisung's bare ass from his mind.

Everyone had known that Hyunjin and Seungmin had a thing for each other so it wasn't a surprise that they were screwing each other.

Felix and Changbin had spent the weekend at their parents house and asked Hyunjin and Seungmin to take care of the Felix's cat. That had turned out to be a mistake when they came back and Hyunjin and Seungmin were going at it on their couch. 

Felix was mortified and all Changbin had done was whine about how the couch had been soiled and how Felix needed to get a job so that they could buy a new one (which they did for the elder's birthday).

After the kiss incident when they were twelve and thirteen, Changbin had told Felix everything from his first crush to his first time stealing from a store. As far as the freckled boy was concerned, Changbin was a virgin much like himself.

Felix was currently sitting on Chan's couch with him and Woojin, sprawled out on top of the couple and watching a movie. It was a movie he and his best friend had said they'd watch together but Changbin was at work so he let Felix watch it with his favorite cousin.

"Hyungs," Felix spoke up, breaking the silence. Both Chan and Woojin hummed in acknowledgement, eyes never leaving the television screen. The younger began wringing his hands and Woojin gently grabbed ahold of one while Chan paused the movie.

"What's got you so nervous, Lix?" Chan asked, running his fingers through his cousin's hair.

"When did you guys know that you were ready to lose your virginity?" Felix blurted out, his cheeks heating up.

Both of the older boys were silent for a minute and staring at each other, almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Well that depends on who you are Felix. Some people have a specific person in mind that they are willing to give their virginity to and some are just curious on what sex feels like." Woojin responded, gently squeezing Felix's hand.

"Knowing you, you probably have someone in mind and I think I know who it is," Chan said with a teasing smile, causing Felix to press his face against Chan's stomach to hide his blush.

"Is it Changbin?" Woojin asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh it's definitely Changbin."

"Stop," Felix whined sitting up and adjusting his body on the couch so that his legs were on their laps instead of his entire body. As embarrassing as it was, it was the truth.

"Why so suddenly though? Is it because you're turning eighteen soon?" Woojin asked. "Or is it because everyone else is doing it?"

Felix glanced down at his hands. It was a mixture of both, but also because he really didn't like the idea of Changbin having sex with anyone else. Something about the thought of his crush/best friend's first time being with someone other than him just didn't sit right with his heart. 

"It's because I don't want him to be with anyone else," Felix muttered, resting his hand over his chest. "The thought hurts me here."

A silence fell over them as the older two tried to come up with a way to help Felix with his virginity dilemma.

"Well it's your lucky day Felix because I know exactly what you should do," Chan stated, a big smile spreading across his face.

♡ ♡ ♡

"Happy Birthday, Felix!" 

Felix groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow at Changbin in the process. The older chucked and climbed into Felix's bed and on top of the younger.

"Get off me, fatass!" Felix huffed, making the older laugh.

Changbin cupped Felix's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, making the younger freeze and stare. 

"I'm really thankful to have you in my life, Lix. Since I'm broke, I'll do anything you want today as a gift, but that doesn't mean use me as a slave." Changbin whispered in his ear.

Felix giggled, a huge smile forming on his lips. His ears became red because Chan had predicted Changbin would say something along those lines. 

"I kind of want to give you something for my birthday."

Changbin raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Felix rolled them over (which was harder than the movies and his cousin had made it seem) and held eye contact with the elder. "My virginity."

Changbin was silent for a whole minute. Felix would know because he was counting the seconds in his head till his demise. However, it never came. Changbin sat up and immediately attached his lips to the younger's throat.

Felix's breath hitched as Changbin sucked the hickey on his neck, his body seeming to light up while Changbin's hands crept under his shirt to trace patterns on his hips. The younger  groaned when Changbin bit down and subconsciously rolled his hips against the other's making them both moan. 

Changbin suddenly stopped and pressed his lips to Felix's gently. "Later, Lix. I'll give your birthday present later tonight." With that the older and left the room to get ready for their night out with their friends, leaving Felix the most sexually frustrated he'd ever been in in his entire life.

♡ ♡ ♡

Felix's heart pounded heavily as they started approaching the apartment door. His right hand was holding Changbin's left while his own left hand clutched a black plastic bag that contained condoms, a bunch of Felix's favorite scented candles, and strawberry flavored lube.

(Felix was absolutely embarrassed at the store while Changbin asked him how he wanted to 'taste tonight')

When they entered the apartment, Changbin had been gentle and caring. He took Felix's shoes and jacket off and he had sent the younger to his bedroom and told him to only be in his underwear.

Felix complied, walking to Changbin's bedroom and taking off his clothes, save for his underwear, before taking a seat on the edge of the older's bed. He wrung his hands together and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for Changbin.

The older came in shortly after, holding a lighter and lit a few candles. The scent seemed to immediately ease the younger's nerves and sighed contently. Changbin turned the light off so the only light was coming from the candles before making his way to Felix.

"Before I do anything I want to know how you feel right now, Felix. You're my best friend and I am honored that you chose me to be your first and happy that you get to be my first. However, it is completely okay if you want to back out right now or at any point during the process if you give me the green light." Changbin cupped Felix's face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

Felix snorted. "Did you really just drop an Aladdin reference standing over while I'm half naked and holding lube and condoms?" 

"That's beside the point," Changbin said in between his giggles. "Are you sure you want me to take your virginity for your birthday, Lix?"

Felix smiled fondly at Changbin before nodding his head. "I'm sure."

The older brought the taller in for a passionate kiss, which Felix responded to immediately. Changbin began leaning forward, pushing Felix into a laying position and crawling on top of him, all without breaking the kiss.

Felix whined when Changbin removed his lips from his to trail kisses along his jawline and down his neck and chest. The older's hands gentle massaged Felix's thighs, a place he soon learned was a sensitive spot considering the amount of small moans and gasps that left the younger's lips because of the action.

Changbin attached his mouth to Felix's chest, mouthing at his nipples and causing the younger's back to arch into the new feeling and moan. Felix's hands found their way into Changbin's hair and he tugged hard making Changbin moan lowly around his nipple.

"Hyung," the dark haired boy met his eyes and hummed, letting Felix know that the younger had his attention. "Please stop teasing me. I've been hard since this morning."

Changbin smiled before moving his hand in between the two to palm Felix through his boxers. If Felix had been a stranger to masturbation he probably would've came on contact. Felix jerked, the hand in Changbin's hair pulling hard and making the older whine.

"Do you like it hyung? When I pull your hair?" Felix asked, his voice strained because Changbin's hand hadn't stopped rubbing his hard on.

"Just as much as you like it when I squeeze your thighs." The older replied, using the hand that wasn't preoccupied to squeeze the younger's thigh.

Felix mewled, his legs shaking from how turned on the older made him. "Changbin."

"Right, right. Stop teasing." Changbin grabbed the Felix's boxers and pulled them down, exposing Felix to the cool air of his bedroom. Felix whined and immediately moved to cover himself with his hands. "Don't cover yourself, baby."

Felix keened. Something about the way Changbin had called him 'baby' made his heart swell and he let out a breathy moan. Despite his embarrassment with being the only one naked, he removed his hands from their spot.

Changbin spread Felix's legs and kissed along the inside of the freckled boy's thighs, enjoying the way Felix's thighs trembled with anticipation.

Felix hadn't heard it when Changbin opened the bottle of strawberry flavored lube and applied some to his fingers so when he felt something cold at his entrance, he gasped and flinched.

The older swirled his tongue along Felix's thigh, making him moan and relax so he could begin prepping him.

Felix shifted uncomfortably at the feel of Changbin's finger in him. "Feel free to tell me if you want to stop, Lix." The younger nodded, eyes glossing over at the burn from Changbin's second finger.

"It'll feel better soon, right?" Felix winced, hands gripping Changbin hair to ground himself. 

The older groaned and nodded before looking up at Felix. The younger felt his fingers shift inside before pleasure rolled through his body in waves. His eyes rolled back and he choked on a moan. Changbin chuckled.

"Is it feeling better now?" Changbin teased, leaving up and pressing a kiss to Felix's lips.

"Oh, God," Felix moaned when Changbin's fingers hit his prostate dead on for the second time in a row. "Please, please, please."

Changbin added a third finger and fingered Felix until he felt little resistance from him, then proceeded to undress himself.

Felix hadn't torn his eyes away from Changbin as the shorter unbuttoned his shirt and rid himself of his jeans and boxers. When he reached for his glasses, Felix voiced his opinion.

"Keep them on, please. They make you look hot." 

The older smirked and left them on. He grabbed the strawberry lube, applying a generous amount to his hand before lathering it on his cock with a few strokes.

"Are you ready for your birthday present, Felix?" Changbin asked, lining himself up with Felix's entrance.

It's finally happening!

The younger nodded, not trusting his voice seeing as every time he spoke since they started was either breathy or whiny. Changbin began to slowly push in, making Felix cry out at the stretch. Changbin grabbed on to his best friend's hand, whispering apologies into his ear as he bottomed out.

They sat there for a few minutes, Felix groaning as he got used to the feeling of Changbin in him. The older massaged the other's hickey covered thighs, his bottom lip in between his teeth to prevent himself from moving without permission.

"You can move now," Felix breathed, lifting his legs to wrap around Changbin's waist.

"Are you s—"

"For the love of— Fuck me, Changbin!"

The older laughed but began to move, both boys moaning at the feeling. Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck, tangling his fingers in the hairs at the nape of his neck.

There was a slight burn but Felix was enjoying the feeling of being so close to Changbin. Then he felt it again, the waves of pleasure that made him see stars.

Felix doesn't know when he started, but he began loudly chanting Changbin's name like a mantra, moaning loudly and scratching at the older's back. Changbin was groaning in his ear and his thrust started to become sloppy.

The freckled boy's orgasm hit him hard, his body tensing as a 'hyung' came out of his mouth in a deep, throaty moan. Changbin was still pounding into him when he came back to his senses due to overstimulation. He whined and roughly pulled Changbin's hair. That seemed to do the trick as the older moaned out lowly and pressed his sweaty forehead to Felix's neck. 

They laid their for a few as Changbin came back to the world of the living.

"You okay?" Felix panted.

Changbin nodded, pulling out and causing both of them to groan.

"'M tired, Binnie."

"Go to sleep, Lix. I'll clean us up." The younger nodded, a smile gracing his slips as he closed his eyes.

"Happy birthday to me."

Changbin chuckled. "Happy birthday, Felix."

Felix was definitely happy to have Changbin as his first. 

Best birthday gift ever.

 

5\. boyfriend / forever. {19+}

"Felix."

The blonde's head shot up from where it was resting on the desk and his gaze was directed to the front of the classroom. Felix groaned when he realized that the class had ended and majority of his classmates were gone. He felt a hand on his back, immediately recognizing it as Hyunjin, and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"How much did I miss?"

"Nothing too important. Just everything that's going to be on our next exam."

"Hyunjin!" Felix jolted out of his seat and tugged at his hair. "Please tell me you took some notes."

"I mean I took a little but I usually just study with Jeongin since he's smart as fuck." At the mention of his name, Jeongin perked up and waved at Felix, who offered a smile. Hyunjin ruffled Felix's hair before motioning to the door. "Wanna head to the cafe?"

Felix rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the classroom with Hyunjin and Jeongin. They walked for twenty minutes to the cafe where Seungmin and Minho were working a shift. They didn't have to find a table seeing as the rest of their little group was there save for Changbin and Woojin. Chan immediately smiled and waved.

"Hey Lix, Jinnie, and Innie." Jisung greeted, his cheeks stuffed with food. Felix cringed but sat down next to him anyway. Hyunjin and Jeongin slid in the booth next to Chan. The eldest at the table hadn't even blinked when the two next to him stole some of his fries.

"Have you confessed to your three year long crush yet?" Chan asked, when Felix took some of his fries. Felix choked.

"Hyung."

"Felix-hyung has a crush?" Jeongin asked, eyes widening at this newfound information.

"Jeongin."

"Oh yeah it's a massive crush. He never told us to our faces but we know," Jisung piped up, taking another bite of his burger.

"Have I met this person?" Jeongin asked, more to Felix than anyone else.

"Yes," Felix groaned out his answer to Jeongin before turning his attention to Chan with a glare. "And no. Now stop asking me." 

Felix rested his head in his hands, a million thoughts running through his head that successfully managed to stress him out. The first thing being that test he's going to fail the next time he has that class. The second thing being the fact that he was absolutely sore from last night's adventures with Changbin, not to mention the professor had given him a dirty look at his slight limp. The third being Changbin. Felix's crush had developed into something more than just a crush as his relationship with the said boy had developed into something more than just 'friends'. To make a long story short, Lee Felix was undeniably in love with Seo Changbin, his best friend with benefits.

The bell on the door of the cafe dinged and Felix glanced up to see Woojin and Changbin heading in their direction. Felix bit his lip and placed his hands in his lap, wringing them together. That was also a new thing that stressed Felix out. The fact that he got so nervous in Changbin's presence, despite them having been friends for twelve years.

Changbin slid into the booth next to Felix and grabbed the younger's hands, an action to get him to stop twisting his hands but it made Felix's heart speed up and his ears turn red. 

"You okay, Lix?" The blonde nodded quickly, closing his eyes and leaning into the older's side. "You sure?" Another nod.

"Oh. I see it now." 

Felix's eyes shot open and he glared at Jeongin, who was smiling as he finished Chan's fries. 

"Say another word Jeongin and you'll need braces again." The youngest pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. 

Everyone chatted for a bit until Seungmin and Minho's shifts ended, then headed to Chan and Minho's to chill. They were all sitting on or around the couch when Minho had some crazy idea.

"Binnie," the shortest looked up from his spot on the floor up at the older when he heard his name get called. "Do you like anyone?"

Felix inhaled sharply, turning his attention on his best friend. Changbin's ears were red and his eyes formed a glare.

"I do, but I don't see how that's any of your concern."

Felix's heart broke. He had spent years crushing on his best friend, just to find out that he was interested in someone else. And to top it off, his best friend hadn't even had the decency to tell him before he announced it to the public.

The blonde's jaw set in anger and he stood up from his spot on the floor. "I have to study for my exam, so I'll see you guys later."

Everyone seemed to understand that younger was upset and the reason behind it so there was almost no questions as to if he was okay. He has gotten sad looks from Chan and Woojin, but that was about it until Changbin looked at him.

"I'll go get our things" Changbin stated, standing up too.

"Absolutely not." Felix stated, walking to Chan's room to gather his backpack and jacket.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to be alone right now. If you come with me, I won't be able to study and I'll end up failing my test."

"I took that class last semester, Felix. I can help you study."

"No, no. Changbin, no." 

"Felix. Let me help you."

"Take the fucking hint, Changbin! I don't want to be around you right now," the younger snapped. Changbin was taken aback, his eyes widening at the sudden outburst. "Stay away from me for a bit. Capisce?" The dark haired male nodded, his gazed falling to the ground. And with that, the younger stormed out of the room an out of the apartment.

And true to his word, the elder stayed away. But that was a month ago.

♡ ♡ ♡

"Can you repeat that?"

Jeongin let out a sigh , repeating what he said slower so Felix and Hyunjin could write it down.

"You guys really need to start paying more attention to the professor. I can't help you during the final exam at the end of the semester."

Felix rolled his eyes at the younger. "I won't need you for the final exam if you help me learn this stuff now."

"Don't lie. You'll always need me." Felix couldn't even be mad at Jeongin.

Hyunjin's phone rang before he could say something to them and he stepped out, but not before making eye contact with Felix.

"Do you still like Changbin-hyung?" 

Felix turned from the door to Jeongin, his eyes wide. Felix hadn't seen or heard from Changbin in a month, although he still paid his half of the rent despite not living in the apartment. All of their friends had been careful to avoid Changbin's name after the saw how upset it made the freckled boy at the mention of the other.

"I could never not like Changbin, Jeongin."

The younger nodded his head in acknowledgment, a frown etching its way across his face. "So why'd you overreact when he said he had a crush?"

"I did not ov—"

"But you did, hyung. And you really hurt Changbin-hyung's feelings. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that he really likes and and if you weren't so caught up in your jealous rage, you probably would've known that."

To say Felix was shocked was an understatement. Jeongin—little Jeongin, actually had a point. Felix tended to blow things out of proportion when it came to Changbin. Had it been someone else claiming they had had a crush, Felix probably would've been okay. Yet here he was, falling asleep in classes, barely eating, and sexually frustrated because he was possessive over his best friend.

"Jeonginnie—"

Hyunjin burst back into the room they were studying. "Felix. I know you're mad at him but Changbin really needs you, Lix. He's crying. Seungmin, Jisung, Chan, and I have known him for six years and have never seen him cry, Felix."

The blonde's heart dropped. He'd known Changbin for twice as long and had only seen Changbin cry on two occasions. The first one being when they were nine and ten and Changbin's mother died. The older was devastated, and Felix was his source of comfort for the twelve hours straight his best friend had spent sobbing. The second occasion being when he had missplaced Gyu when Felix was fourteen and he was fifteen.

"W-where is he? Hyunjin, you have to tell me. Please. I have to be there for him."

"Studio wi—"

Felix had never run so fast. He turned a ten minute trip into a four minute trip, bumping into people and nearly biting it a few times. He didn't have to ask which recording studio he was in because Felix knew which one Chan enjoyed being in and when he got there, he was devastated.

Changbin was sitting in a corner, sobbing his eyes out while Chan and Woojin tried to console him. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them, letting Felix see his band aid covered fingers. It was obvious that the shorter boy hadn't wanted anyone to touch him with the distance between him and the older two.

"Oh Binnie." Felix walked over and sat down next to Changbin, pulling the older into his side. "It's going to be okay. Let it all out." They sat there for a while, Chan and Woojin having gone to give them some privacy. Changbin had been reduced to sniffles and Felix rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." The older whispered, turning his head to the side to look at Felix. "You shouldn't have had to go out of your way to make sure I was alright."

"Please never say anything as stupid as that again, Changbin. Of course I had to come make sure you were alright." Felix slid across the floor and positioned himself in front of Changbin so they could look at each other properly. "Besides. I should be the sorry one for telling you to go away."

"That was my fault. I should've taken into account your feelings before telling our friends that I have a crush on you." The older muttered, putting his head down and resting his forehead against his knees again.

What?!

Felix's heart began racing. Did he hear that right? Did Seo Changbin, best friend and crush of Lee Felix, just confess to him that he liked him? Like, like him?

"C-Can you say that again?" Changbin lifted his head to stare at Felix with a raised eyebrow.

"That it was my fault?"

Felix chuckled. "That too but I really want to hear that last part again."

"That I have a crush on you?"

"Can you say it one more time?" Changbin broke out into a grin.

"Lee Yongbok, I am undeniably infatuated by you." Felix rolled his eyes but leaned in closer to the older, ghosting his lips over the other's.

"Seo Changbin, it took you so fucking long enough to realize. I am undeniably infatuated by you, too."

Changbin closed the gap between their lips, passionately kissing the younger with all his heart. Felix could feel the love seeping into his body through the kiss and couldn't help the smile that formed in his lips. They stopped kissing for air, both of them sporting lazy smiles.

"How long?" Changbin whispered against his lips as they stared into eyes.

"Three long years," Felix answered, quickly pecking the older's lips. "You?"

"Since I laid eyes on you."

Felix smacked Changbin's arm, leaning back with a smile. "Cheesy bastard. What's your real answer?"

"That was my real answer but if you want to know how long since it's been since I came to the realization, it's been about seven years."

Felix gasped. "Are you kidding me? So when we were thirteen and you told me you had a crush—"

"It was on you. And it was confirmed when you kissed me to see if it would 'go away' so you wouldn't lose me to some icky girl."

Oh god.

Felix whined in embarrassment and grabbed Changbin's hand, only to be reminded of how painfully stressful this past month must have been for the older if he had bit his fingers enough to need band aids.

"I'm sorry, hyung. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Felix asked, standing up and pulling the other with him. Changbin tapped his chin a few times in thought.

"You could be my boyfriend. You don't have to answer now but think about how badly you want my forgiveness. And because if you become my boyfriend, one thing is definitely guaranteed: phenomenal sex."

Both of them laughed. "Well is it's the only way to have you forgive me, I'd gladly be your boyfriend."

"Fucking finally." Chan exclaimed, walking back into the studio. Woojin was smiling happily at the two, clapping his hands softly.

Felix and Changbin smiled and looked each other in the eyes.

Fucking finally.

 

♡ ♡ ♡

"Seo Changbin, you fucking asshole! Un-blindfold me this instant!"

"Where's the fun in that, Lee Felix? It's literally not a surprise if you know where we're going."

Felix rolled his eyes behind the blindfold and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest from his spot in the passenger seat of Changbin's car.

"C'mon now, Lix. You're twenty-seven years old. Stop pouting and wait."

Felix groaned but waited patiently. The car stopped and Felix heard Changbin get out, then he heard the door on the passenger side open. Changbin undid the seatbelt and helped the younger out, holding on to his hand. Changbin led Felix by the hand somewhere, and Felix immediately perked up when he heard the sound of water and smelt the salt of the sea.

"Are we at the beach, hyung?" 

"We are at the beach."

"I love the beach."

"I know you do, Lix." Changbin removed the blindfold to reveal the rest of their friends waiting for them by the ocean. Felix squealed. "Go have fun. I have to put on my swimming trunks, so I'll join you after."

They shared a short kiss, which was accompanied by a 'disgusting' from Minho, who was holding onto Jisung. Felix ran over to them and pushed Minho into the water, starting a battle.

Felix had been standing with his back to the shore and he almost had a heart attack when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He whipped around and gasped at what he saw, eyes watering and hands flying to cover his mouth.

Changbin was on one knee, holding a ring box in his hands. He was proposing. "Now I know this is probably not the most ideal setting for a proposal but you love the beach and you love our friends so why not combine some of the things you love? Anyway, twenty years ago on this day, you drew the shittiest looking butterfly I had ever laid my eyes on. At that moment, you looked absolutely adorable, tongue sticking out of your mouth in concentration and then cutely scrunched up when we argued about who's butterfly was the best. Twenty years ago from today, I gained a best friend. The same best friend who I gave my first kiss and my virginity to. The same best friend who I had crushed on for seven years before they had figured it out. And the same best friend who I would love to marry one day if they gave me the chance," Changbin smiled at Felix, who was staring down at him with tears streaming down his face. "Lee Felix, would you do the honors of making me the luckiest guy on the planet by marrying me?"

Felix nodded, not trusting his voice, before throwing himself on Changbin, who had luckily closed the ring box before the item was lost. The taller pecked Changbin's lips a bunch of times while their friends cheered in the back.

Changbin placed the ring on Felix's finger with a smile.

"I love you, Felix."

"I love you too, Changbin. Thank you for being the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for."

 

finish.

 

♡ thank you for reading ♡


End file.
